Love is a light that is shared
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o sees his brother has a relationship with the cleric Cheetara and he feels he won't find anyone but all of that changes when he meets a lioness his age with an unusual coat trying to find her place. They meet and fall and in love begin to see each other. Now Lion-o has a specail someone. But the unexpected might happen. (An AU where Thundera doesn't fall.)
1. Chapter 1 meeting

chapter 1

Lion-o felt so alone everytime he tried to make a relationship with someone else he got shot down or dumped. He got his heart broken again and again he felt as if he wouldn't find anyone.

"I will never find women to love." Lion-o said.

"Don't talk like that I'm sure somewhere out there, there is a girl for you," Tygra said.

"Easy for you too say you have a girlfriend!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm trying to offer some big brotherly advice." Tygra said.

"I know I just feel so alone, everytime I think I found someone I get my heart broken." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o sometimes it takes a lot of heartbreak to find the one who you are meant to be with. Or so father says." Tygra said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Anytime brother." Tygra said.

Lion-o went outside and picked a flower it was a star lily. He thought about plucking of the petals. Then he saw lovely white lioness pass by she looked like she was looking for something.

"Excuse me do you know where the clerics reside I want to see if I can become one." the lioness said.

"They are over that way." Lion-o said. "I'm Lion-o." he said.

"Liosia." the lioness said.

"Here," he said giving her the flower. "For good luck." he said.

"Thank you," she said.

So Liosia went into the Cleric hall.

"Hello, there I am Jaga." Jaga said.

"I'm Liosia I was wondering if I can become a cleric." Liosia said.

"Sure you must pass this initiation test." Jaga said.

It looked hard. But looking at the flower Lion-o gave her she put in her hair and went through it flawlessly.

"You did well Liosia. You are fast and clever, you a now junior Cleric." Jaga said. "Cheetara can you come over here?" he said.

"Coming Jaga." Cheetara said.

Cheetara came over. "Hello, I'm Cheetara." she said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"Cheetara, Liosia is one of our new Junior clerics and I am making her your responsibility. Show her the ropes." Jaga said.

"Understood Jaga," Cheetara said.

"Good I'll leave you to it then." Jaga said.

Cheetara looked at Liosia. "That is a lovely star lily where did you get it?" Cheetara asked.

"From boy called Lion-o in the palace courtyard he gave it to me for good luck." Liosia said.

"You talked to prince Lion-o? He's the one who gave you the flower?" Cheetara said.

"Yes, wow the prince gave me a flower. Lion-o seems sweet." Liosia said.

"He is very sweet he has good heart. He tries to make sure everyone in Thundera has a good chance and is treated kindly." Cheetara said. "He is also quite brave. Took on some alley cats once trying to protect two kittens." she said.

"Wow," Liosia said. Lion-o was sounding more and more amazing.

In the palace. Lion-o was think about the girl he met today.

"You seem much more cheerful then you were earlier." Tygra said.

"Yes I met a girl in the courtyard she was going to try to become a cleric. So I gave her the star lily I picked for good luck." Lion-o said.

"Seems like she is a nice girl but you probably rarely see her because she might be a new cleric and new clerics rarely have free time." Tygra said. "Cheetara my girl friends is cleric and because she is more experienced she gets her duties done quicker so I can see her more often." Tygra said.

"I know I just hope she made it." Lion-o said.

"I hope she just might be the girl for you, because I rather see like this than moping and I know father feels the same way." Tygra said.

"Okay, Tygra I will try my best," Lion-o said.

"Good," Tygra said. Then he messed up Lion-o's mane.

"Hey cut that out!" Lion-o said laughing.

At the cleric hall Cheetara was showing Liosia around. "Here is one of the many training rooms." Cheetara said pointing. "Over there is the mess hall." she said. "Here is the infirmary the healer who runs it is name Kali. She is friendly, and she is Jaga's wife." she said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"Over here are the bedrooms." Cheetara said. Then went a little further down. "This is your bedroom, and think that is roommate." she said.

"Thanks Cheetara." Liosia said. She went into the room. "Hi I'm Liosia," she said.

"Hi Liosia nice to meet you I'm Manga." the panther said.

"Nice to meet you to." Liosia said.

"I can see we are both new clerics, the cleric who is helping me out is call Calon." Manga said.

"Cheetara is the cleric watching over me." Liosia said.

"Cool, you got one of the fastest clerics as your mentor." Manga said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Cheetara came and knocked on the door. "Come on you two it's time for dinner." she said.

"Coming," Liosia and Manga called.

The two clerics sat down to dinner with the rest of the clerics.

Once dinner was over the two of them went to bed.

At the palace Lion-o was hoping to one day see Liosia again.

While in her room at Cleric hall Liosia hoped to see Lion-o again. She even press the lily he gave her in a book.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 get together

chapter 2 get together

It had been at least two months since Liosia became a cleric. She hoped to run into Lion-o again. She saw the flower she pressed in the book. She remembers that Lion-o gave her that flower.

Lion-o was thinking about Liosia. She was a wonderful lioness even with her unusual coat color. She was specail to him. He hoped to run into her again.

Today Lion-o was out in the garden as was Liosia who had some free time. They bumped into each other and both of them fell right on their bottoms. Lion-o looked and saw Liosia.

"Liosia, great to see you," Lion-o said. "How did it go?" he asked.

"I am now a junior cleric." Liosia said. "So how have you been doing?" she asked him.

"I've been doing okay I'm very happy to see you again." Lion-o said.

"I'm happy to see you again too," Liosia said with a smile.

Liosia showed him a picture she drew.

"That is a nice picture." Lion-o said.

"I think you are very nice," Liosia said.

"Thanks you are very nice too," Lion-o said. "Would you like to walk with me in the garden?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

The two of them began to walk and enjoy the flowers of the garden.

Soon Liosia had to head back to the clerics. "Liosia do you want to meet up again later?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

The two of them parted.

A couple of days later Liosia wanted to see Lion-o again. Then she got a message it was from Lion-o he wanted to meet up with her. So Liosia finished her drills and duties and headed off to meet Lion-o after cleaning up.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked.

Liosia turned to the left. It was Nataya. "What do you want Nataya?' Liosia asked.

"I want to know where you are going," Nataya said.

"Is it any of your business?" Liosia asked.

"I want to know because you seem a little spacey at times is your mind on something else?" Nataya asked.

"Mind your business." Liosia said.

"I am a more experienced Cleric which means you should answer my question." Nataya said.

"I'm going to meet someone," Liosia said. "Now stop bothering me," she said.

"Who are you going to meet?" Nataya asked.

"Lion-o, if you must know he's one of my friends." Liosia said.

Nataya looked a little upset she cared about Lion-o a lot she was one of the girls Lion-o had a relationship with before she became a cleric. Nataya had a reputation for being girl who would go after any man she found good looking and this Blonde haired lioness also had a bad temper and acted spoiled.

"Okay, but keep in mind Lion-o is the prince so he might not keep his promise." Nataya said.

"I'm going now, Nataya now I wish for you to keep your nose out of my business." Liosia said.

Liosia made it to the garden to meet Lion-o.

She saw Lion-o sitting on the bench waiting for her.

"Hey there you are," he said.

"Sorry it took so long one of the older clerics stopped me before I got here," Liosia said.

"Who Cheetara?" Lion-o asked.

"No Nataya." Liosia said.

Lion-o looked surprised.

"You know her?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, I do and I don't want to talk about it." Lion-o said.

"I can accept that," Liosia said.

"The one thing I'll tell you about her is this," Lion-o said. "She broke my heart." he said.

"I see, I had my heartbroken too." Liosia said.

Lion-o showed Liosia the flower he picked. It was another star lily.

"Here," Lion-o said.

"Thank you, I still have the first one you gave me I pressed it in a book." she said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Star lilies are truly beautiful. I heard it is said it can grant the wish of the person who picks it. It is also said if someone is given this flower the giver and recipient will have their wish granted." Liosia said.

"That's incredible, you are very smart." he said.

"Thank you," she said. Then she looked at him. "Have you ever kissed anyone?' she asked.

"Only on cheek, I never shared a real kiss. I saw Tygra and Cheetara kiss and others kiss. But I never had kiss like that." Lion-o said.

"Neither have I," Liosia said. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"Yes, only if you want to kiss me I know the meanings of boundaries." Lion-o said.

"It's fine with me," Liosia said.

The two of them leaned closer and then they kissed. Then they closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. They felt like they belonged together. There was a spark in the kiss. It made Lion-o's and Liosia's hearts sing.

Tygra who was walking by saw Lion-o kissing the lioness that Lion-o and Cheetara told him about. They looked so happy. They looked like a lovely couple. "Good for you little brother," Tygra said with a smile. Then went on his way.

The two of them parted.

Lion-o was smiling like he was waking from the most wonderful dream.

Liosia smiled to like the smile of a child on their birthday.

"That was incredible," Lion-o said.

"Amazing," Liosia said.

"Would you like me to walk you back to cleric hall?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love that," Liosia said.

Lion-o walked Liosia back to Cleric hall.

"I hope to see you again," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

Liosia went and side and Nataya was waiting for her. "What were you and Lion-o doing?" Nataya asked.

"I told you before Nataya keep your nose out of my business!" Liosia said and walked around Nataya.

Liosia was pretty steamed Nataya was being very nosy.

Cheetara saw Liosia walk up she looked very upset. "Liosia what's wrong?" Cheetara asked.

"Nataya that's what's wrong she's being very nosy. Today she was asking me questions that dealt with my business." Liosia said and explained.

Cheetara listened to her. "Don't worry I will tell Jaga and he'll take care of Nataya now go to your room and cool off." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o and Liosia had been seeing each other and developed strong feelings for each other.

Today there were in Lion-o's room. They were kissing it was becoming quite the make out session. Then they start rubbing each other all over. Soon they were laying bed going at it. Lion-o then move to her neck and put his mouth on it and sank his teeth into the side of her neck.

Then Liosia got up unaware of the bite mark. Then she went to Cleric hall and into her room. When Manga saw her. "I can smell Lion-o all over you." Manga said.

"We did spend sometime together." Liosia said.

Then Manga saw Liosia's neck. "Liosia you have been marked!" Manga said.

"WHAT?!" Liosia said. She placed her hand to her neck where it was feeling all stingy and when she removed it she saw blood. She looked in the mirror. "Oh my!" she said.

"Looks like Lion-o has really taken an interest in you," Manga said.

"So it would appear." Liosia said. "I just hope no one else saw this it's so embarrassing." she said.

"Embarrassing but kind of sweet that he wants you to be his mate," Manga said.

Cheetara came to the door. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard someone shout," she said.

"Everything is fine," Liosia said.

Cheetara saw her neck but didn't say anything it was none of her business.

Liosia hoped to see Lion-o again.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 a love breaker

chapter 3 A love wrecker

Nataya was unhappy about Lion-o's new blossoming relationship with Liosia. She wanted to be with Lion-o since he was the prince. Even though she dumped him the for the Leopard cleric Leopono.

Liosia was happy to be with Lion-o they often spent time together. She still felt embarrassed that Lion-o marked her. But it wasn't as embarrassing as i was in the beginning. But she never brought it up.

Today Liosia want to see Lion-o again so she sent a message to him to meet her. Manga was taking it to him.

Liosia was looking out the window.

"Don't worry Liosia Manga just left with it so Lion-o with get the note and come here." Cheetara said.

Manga was heading out to take the note to Lion-o. "Manga what are you doing?" Nataya asked her.

"Taking a note to prince Lion-o." Manga said.

"I'll take it to him for you," Nataya said.

"It's not from me it's from Liosia she asked me to give it to him and I intend to do that." Manga said.

"I'll take it to him." Nataya said. "So you will give it to me and I will deliver it to him." she said.

"I can do it, Liosia asked me to do it." Manga said.

"I am an older cleric and you must do as I say our I will have Jaga keep you in your room for the day for not listening to your elders am I clear?" Nataya said making herself look intimidating.

Manga feeling scared handed it over.

She didn't know what to do.

Lion-o saw Nataya come up. "I have note for you," she said.

"Thanks, may I have it?" Lion-o said.

"But first you must kiss me and grab it." Nataya said.

"Nataya I'm not in the mood for games!" Lion-o said grabbing her wrist and reaching for the letter.

Nataya started to kiss his neck.

"Stop that!" Lion-o said pushing her away.

"You know I am over you." Lion-o said. "You should be over too." he said.

"Come one Lion-o please." Nataya said.

"I said give me the note, and I just want that and you to go on your way and I can go about my business." Lion-o said.

Nataya tried to get closer to Lion-o.

"Cut it out." Lion-o said. Then he grabbed her arm. "The note please and thank you." he said.

Nataya sighed and handed it over.

Lion-o read the note and smiled Liosia wanted to meet up so he went out to meet with her.

Meanwhile Liosia was waiting for Lion-o.

"What is taking him so long?' Liosia said.

"I don't know just be patient." Cheetara said.

Lion-o came into the room. "Lion-o you're here." Liosia said.

Cheetara smiled and left the room and stood outside the door.

Lion-o and Liosia started to kiss and love on each other. Liosia noticed something. "You were with Nataya you said you were over her!" Liosia said.

"It's not like that," Lion-o said and kissed Liosia's lips. She grunted in agitation then relaxed. Lion-o began to rub her arms and then moved his face to her neck.

Liosia wasn't paying attention and felt a small pain in her neck and then felt Lion-o lick her in the same spot. Liosia realizing what he just did gasped. Then pushed him and touched her neck and seeing the blood on her hand.

"You marked me again!" Liosia said.

"I just wanted to show others that you were taken and were not free for courting." Lion-o said.

"I am not your property and I still am upset you two timer! You smell like Nataya and don't interrupt me with a kiss again because I know you were getting all lovey with her!" Liosia said.

"Liosia I can explain it's not like that!" Lion-o said.

"I don't want to hear it and get out!" Liosia said and forced Lion-o out of the room.

Cheetara saw Lion-o come out of the room and he looked sad and walked away.

Cheetara looked in the room and saw Liosia crying.

"Liosia what's wrong?" Cheetara asked.

"Lion-o is a two timer." Liosia said.

"What makes you say that?" Cheetara asked.

Liosia explained how Lion-o had Nataya's scent on him.

"Calm down it will be okay I'm sure their is a good explanation for this." Cheetara said and hugged Liosia close.

Lion-o sat down in his room he was very upset.

Tygra saw Lion-o looking upset.

"What's wrong Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"It's Liosia she thinks I'm a two timer," Lion-o said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tygra asked.

Lion-o explained how Nataya brought him a note from Liosia and tried get all lovey dovey with him and how he managed to get the note and rush to Liosia and then how she upset about marking her as the one he chose to be his mate and how she thought he was a two timer.

"Lion-o everything will be alright I'm sure things will turn out fine." Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra I just hope Liosia will let me explain later." Lion-o said.

Meanwhile Liosia was laying in bed upset over the whole thing.

Nataya heard the whole conversation she hoped she was doing the right thing taking Lion-o back from another women. Especially after what had happened to her.

Liosia was very sad and didn't know what to think.

Cheetara ran into Manga who was coming out from a bath about Nataya and Lion-o.

"You see I was going out to deliver the note to Lion-o, when Nataya stopped and made me give the note to her to give to Lion-o. Liosia asked me to do it and Nataya decided to intimidate me into giving it to her." Manga explained.

"Manga you should of went to Jaga and told him what happened. Never let one of the older clerics do that to you. Jaga would've understood. So in the future if one of the older clerics intimidates you tell one of the others including Jaga." Cheetara said.

"Thanks Cheetara it feels better getting it off my chest." Manga said.

"Good once Liosia cheers up a little tell her, that way she'll know what happened." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Manga said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization and the truth

chapter 4 realization and truth

Liosia was outside she felt a little bit better and she wanted an explanation. She was wondering what happened that day and how Nataya was with Lion-o. Manga came up. "Liosia I want to tell you about what happen with your note yesterday." Manga said.

"I thought you took it too him." Liosia said.

"Actually Nataya took the note from me and took it to him after intimidating me." Manga said.

"You mean she forced you to give her my note to Lion-o?" Liosia said.

"Yes and that is what happened and suspect that Nataya decided to take advantage to try to get close to Lion-o." Manga said.

Liosia felt awful she got on to Lion-o for nothing and didn't want hear what he had to say. "I feel awful about how treated Lion-o I must talk to him." Liosia said.

"Go a head." Manga said. "I'm not stopping you," she said.

Liosia got up to find Lion-o. She saw the kitchen nearby and smelled something that she didn't notice before. "Yuck! It smells like they are cooking eel." Liosia said.

Liosia never like eel. Now thinking about it with the smell was making her sick and she vomited at nearby bush. "I never got sick from smelling eel before." she said. Her head head hurt and she still felt a little nauseous.

She decided to talk to Kali before she went to talk to Lion-o.

She headed for the infirmary. Kali saw her walk in. "Hello miss Liosia, are you okay?" Kali asked.

"No, I thinking I'm getting sick," Liosia said.

"Okay then let's take a look." Kali said.

Liosia told Kali her symptoms. Kali figured out what was going on with Liosia.

So she decided to tell her.

"Liosia I think your pregnant." Kali said.

"How can this be?' Liosia said.

"I know you are in relationship with Lion-o did you ever?"Kali asked.

Liosia knew what Kali was asking and she nodded. "It was my first time." Kali said.

"Sometimes the first time is all it takes." Kali said. "You should know doing that could lead to pregnancy." she said.

"I know, it's just I thought it would normally take awhile before it happens." Liosia said.

"True sometimes it does and for others it doesn't." Kali said. "I can see that he marked you, it's clear he wants you as his mate. After all that young prince had been searching for a mate for sometime." she said.

"I know, and I love him and he loves me." Liosia said.

"You must accept by telling him." Kali said. "You also must tell him about your pregnancy it is his cub." she said.

"I will," Liosia said.

Liosia went through cleric hall then got dizzy. She nearly fell over. Lucky for her Cheetara and Jaga were nearby. "Are you okay?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Liosia answered.

"Then come and sit you must rest." Jaga said.

Liosia sat down in her room. "I hope Manga told what happened." Cheetara said.

Jaga looked at Cheetara. He knew what she meant she had told him about it the other day.

"I was on my way to talk to Lion-o, I wanted to apologize, and tell him something else." Liosia said.

"Right now just relax," Jaga said.

"I'll get Lion-o for you." Cheetara said. The hurried out.

While Jaga stayed with Liosia. "Liosia you'll be just fine should I get Kali?" Jaga asked.

Liosia thought that would be a good idea maybe she could explain how she got so dizzy all the sudden.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Jaga left and came back with Kali. "I figured you would have gotten dizzy that sometimes happens." Kali said.

"I should of figured." Liosia said.

"Drink this it should help." Kali said.

"Thank you Kali." Lilian said and drank the bitter herbs.

"There you should be fine now," Kali said. "Now try to rest." she said.

"My wife is Kali alright?" Jaga asked.

Kali motioned for Jaga to come close she told him about Liosia's condition.

"I see I should've figured." Jaga said.

"I guess you just told Jaga." Liosia said.

"Yes, I did." Kali said.

"Well because of your condition some of your duties will be light weight." Jaga said.

Meanwhile Cheetara was searching for Lion-o.

She saw him talking to Tygra. "Hey Cheetara." Tygra said.

"Hello Tygra," Cheetara said. "Lion-o, Liosia wants to talk to you." she said.

"Okay I'm coming." Lion-o said. He followed Cheetara.

"Hey wait for me!" Tygra called.

They went into cleric hall and into Liosia's room. Lion-o saw Jaga and Kali with her. Liosia got up. She hugged Lion-o. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, I love you Lion-o and do accept your wish for becoming mates." Liosia said.

"I love you to Liosia, I forgive you, and I hope my father agrees to this." Lion-o said.

"Your father most certainly will he was hoping for you to find a bride." Jaga said.

"Lion-o there is something else I have to tell you." Liosia said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant with your cub." Liosia said.

Lion-o gasped and held Liosia close. Then kissed her. "Liosia this is the best news." Lion-o said. "Although I'm not sure what father would say." he said.

"Don't worry I will go with you when you tell him." Jaga said.

"Thank you Jaga." Lion-o said.

Tygra's mouth was hanging open his jaw practically hit the floor. Cheetara closed his mouth. "Looks like someone is going to be an uncle." Cheetara said.

Now all Lion-o had to do was talk to his father.


	5. Chapter 5 What is to come

chapter 5 What is coming

Lion-o stayed with Liosia for a while and decided to tell his father.

Lion-o went to the throne room to meet with his father. Jaga followed him there.

"What is it Lion-o?" Claudius asked.

"Father I chose the cleric call Liosia to be my mate." Lion-o said.

"I see has she accepted?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Good," Claudius said. Then he saw Lion-o had something else on his mind. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Lion-o was nervous to tell his father. But Jaga nodded and Lion-o swallowed his fear. "Liosia is going to have my cub." Lion-o said.

Claudius looked a little surprised but didn't get angry like Lion-o expected. "Well I'm surprised but it is great news, it will be nice for the palace to have cubs running around in again." he said.

Lion-o let out a relieved sigh.

"The wedding will soon take place." Claudius said.

Lion-o went back to Liosia and told her the good news.

"That's wonderful." Liosia said.

"I know, I can't wait." Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Liosia said.

Liosia would soon move into the palace since she was going to be a new princess after marrying Lion-o and all.

Nataya was jealous.

In the garden when she saw Liosia she decided to start a fight.

Luckily Cheetara saw and pulled Nataya back and Jaga came to help Liosia up because she hurt her ankle. Lion-o her the scuffle and came to make sure Liosia was alright.

"Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a hurt ankle." she answered.

Lion-o kissed her.

"Nataya this behavior will not be tolerated." Jaga said.

Nataya knew he was right and started crying and tried to talk. It was hard to understand her. "Leopono dumped you?" Liosia asked.

"How did you understand that?" Lion-o asked.

"It's a girl thing." Liosia said.

"So that is why you are trying to get Lion-o to take you back." Cheetara said.

"Yes, but I can't find anyone," Nataya said.

"Well I talked to Valoro he told me he real likes you," Cheetara said.

"Really the lion with the black mane?" Nataya asked.

"Yes, he was hoping to ask you out." Cheetara said.

Nataya smiled then turned to Liosia. "Liosia, I'm sorry." Nataya said.

"That's okay," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you're okay Liosia especially in your condition." Lion-o said.

Nataya realized what Lion-o meant. "You're pregnant?" Nataya asked.

Liosia nodded.

"I am so sorry I didn't know I hope I caused no harm." Nataya said.

"Don't worry I only fell on my rear, so I think the cub is fine." Liosia said.

Kali agreed the cub was just fine although Liosia did have a sprained ankle.

"Nataya you'll be on probation for the rest of month, that means cleaning everything up and staying in your room and not engaging leisurely activities." Jaga said. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Jaga," Nataya said.

Kali bandage Liosia's ankle. "Now rest that ankle for about a week which means you can't train with clerics while your ankle heals." Kali said.

"Understood," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Cheetara help Liosia back to her room. Once in her room she propped her ankle up with a pillow. "Thanks I should be fine now." Liosia said.

"Great, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and kissed his cheek.

Everyone was pretty happy about was going on nothing could be more right.

By the end of the week Liosia's ankle had healed.

The plans for the mating ceremony were underway.

All of Thundera was ready for a wonderful time.

Then one day. Panthro came back to Thundera alone he was stumbling and badly injured a dog was supporting him.

Lynx-o smelled them coming.

"Panthro," he said. "Let him in!" he said.

The cat soldiers came up and saw the dog. They were about to attack him.

"Don't hurt him, he's a friend." Panthro said.

"What is your name dog?' Lynx-o asked.

"My name is Dobo." Dobo said. "Panthro is hurt we were attacked by lizards, a money, and jackal." he said.

"Let's get him to palace." a guard said.

A guard came in on a mount.

Claudius, Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara, Liosia and Jaga were in the palace going over the plans for the wedding.

The guard came in. "SIRE!" the cat said.

"What is it?" Claudius asked.

"It's general Panthro," the cat said.

"He's back?" Claudius asked.

"Yes and badly injured. There is dog with him he also seems hurt, but he seems concerned for Panthro." the cat said.

"It's possible Panthro and the dog became friends." Liosia said.

"Bring them to the palace." Claudius said.

"They're on their way." the cat said.

By the time they got to the palace Panthro passed out.

Panthro was laying in bed. "He's alive but unconscious." he said.

"Mind telling us what happened?' Claudius asked Dobo.

"Okay it's like this Panthro and I were prisoners in dog city I was imprison for stealing food and Panthro was imprison there by some lizards who found him wandering the desert. We were forced to fight in the pit a place where prisoners and slaves fight to survive and to entertain the masses. Panthro and I met in the holding pen. His cell was across from mine. We got to know each other and became friends. We often were teamed up to fight together. Then Panthro found out our next fight was a death match against each other. He got out of his cell and woke me and took me with him and told me what would happen the next day in the pit. I didn't want to hurt Panthro he's my friend in fact he's the only friend I got. Then on our way here we ran into lizards, they were attacking us, there was a monkey and a jackal. If you ask me that jackal didn't have all his marbles. Then there was other cat he was a saber-tooth with only one saber-tooth." Dobo said.

"Grune?" Claudius asked. "Is he prisoner?" he asked.

"No, he was fighting alongside them, and he mentioned someone I only heard in stories Mum-Ra." Dobo said.

"I feared this day would come Claudius." Jaga said.

"Will Panthro be alright?" Dobo asked.

"Yes he will recover, now let's look at your wounds." Kali said.

"What else happened?" Tygra asked.

"They attacked us on mass. Then barely managed to escape with our lives. During the fight I passed out. When woke up Panthro was tending to me. He told me we just barely escaped with our lives. I owe my life to Panthro." Dobo said.

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?' Cheetara asked.

"No, the fight that we had is pretty fuzzy, I just can't remember." Dobo answered.

"We must prepare for what is to come Claudius." Jaga said.

"Yes we must." Claudius said.


	6. Chapter 6 wedding and preparing for war

Chapter 6 a wedding and preparing for war

Lion-o and Liosia knew their wedding was coming up but they were concerned about Panthro he had been out cold for nearly 5 days. Dobo had continued constant watch over him.

The king saw Dobo was a very loyal friend.

Dobo explained all the times Panthro had rescued him and how he made him feel like a pup who had been abandoned by his father after the untimely death of his mother at age 6.

"He blamed me for it, I was small and weak and got bully a lot. My father thought I was worthless and my mother had a great love for me." Dobo said. "But then she took her own life by jumping off a cliff." he said.

"So I guess you were on your own a lot huh?" Claudius asked.

'Yes," Dobo said. "After I met Panthro and he watched out for me, showed me there was someone I could call my friend." he said.

"You're among friends here," Claudius said.

Dobo smiled and then they saw Panthro wake up. "Dobo? Claudius?" He asked.

"Yes it's us." Claudius said.

"Now tell us what you remember from the fight Dobo told us about." Claudius said.

"Okay I was fighting the Lizards and the monkey. Then I was about to be attacked from behind by the jackal. Lucky for me Dobo was there he saved me, I mean he took down most of those Lizards and that jackal and monkey like they were nothing. When Grune was about to pull a sneak attack on Dobo save life yet again. Grune didn't like Dobo interfering so he knocked him out and I carried Dobo off. I'm still around because Dobo saved my life. Even though we haven't been friends long he knows what it means to be loyal." Panthro said.

"I did all that how come I can't remember?" Dobo asked.

"Well Grune clobbered your head," Panthro said.

"Now that everything is all set up we have something to talk about." Claudius said.

Now it was time for the wedding.

Lion-o was at the altar wearing a royal suite. Then Lilian came down the aisle.

Her dress was magnificent. She looked beautiful.

Lion-o took her hands.

"Friends we a gathered her today to celebrate the union of this couple." the preacher said. "Lion-o repeat after me." he said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

The preacher turned to Liosia. "Liosia repeat after me," he said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. It was wonderful.

A couple of days after the wedding Claudius called a meeting. He wanted to talk to all the animals. He wanted to keep the war from destroying the peace. According to Panthro those lizards were not fighting under their own will it was like mind control.

He knew this must be stopped.

Claudius knew they had a war on their hands.

"Father we need the other animals to join us, if we don't stand together we'll all fall." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o makes a point," Panthro said.

"Alright, I will send some of my best cats to go to the other animals and tell them our problem is going to be everyone's problem if we don't do something." Claudius said.

The cats agreed and headed off.

Lion-o decided to help. "But Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Don't worry Liosia everything will be fine." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I want you to go to Dog city." Claudius said.

"I can go with him I know the city." Dobo said.

"Okay, Dobo make sure you protect my son if needed." Claudius said.

"I will," Dobo said. "Let's go Lion-o we got a long trip ahead of us." he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The two of them headed out to dog city.

"You know everything should be alright once we make it to dog city." Dobo said.

"Great, I hope you don't get arrested for escaping." Lion-o said.

"I won't the leader of dog city is pretty cool about things like that. But he's getting pretty weak, he had a bad injury when he got stuck in street fight trying to protect a puppy on the street I was that puppy," Dobo said. "He gave me this knife to defend myself with." he said showing Lion-o.

"Then he told me I was probably destined for great things." Dobo said.

"I see," Lion-O said.

"We are almost to dog city, we should be there in the morning." Dobo said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

The next morning Lion-o and Dobo made it to dog city. They ran into the leader of dog city.

"You look familiar." the dog king said.

"I am Dobo, perhaps you remember giving me this," Dobo said showing the knife with the golden handle.

"Now I remember you, you were the street puppy. I thought I saw you in the pit." the dog king said. "You and your cat friend are welcome to my home." he said.

Once in the dog kings home Lion-o told him what was going on.

Dobo explained what he saw and how some of the animals were acting like mind controlled zombies.

"This must be stopped. I agree to the plan tell king Claudius the dogs, will be willing to join. But first it's time for the fight that will decide the new leader of dog city." the dog king said.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"According to dog tradition if their is no heir to the throne the dog king chooses two dogs he finds worthy of the title and they must fight once one is defeated the winner will be made the dog king. It's also to test the dogs' hearts." the dog king said.

"Who did you choose?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple you are sitting next to one of them." the dog king said.

"You chose me?" Dobo asked. "A child abandoned by his father because of the death of his mother?" he asked.

"Yes you showed you could be strong no matter what trails you face." The dog king said.

"Who am I going to face?' Dobo asked.

"You are going to face, a female dog named Donaria," the dog king said.

So Dobo was ready to face the challenge. So the fight began Donaria was strong but Dobo was stronger. Dobo was fast but Donaria was faster. Dobo managed to pin Donaria down.

"You win, I yield." she said.

Dobo then helped her to her feet. "You seemed be a better fighter than me," Dobo said.

"It's over, Dobo you win you showed sportsmanship and loyalty," the dog king said.

Dobo looked at Donaria and smiled. "I accept if Donaria can be my queen," Dobo asked.

"Oh Dobo! I would love to be your queen." Donaria said.

"Then it's settled. The dogs have a new king and queen. Lion-o was present when it all happened.

Then after the dog wedding and coronation Dobo, Donaria and Lion-o headed of to Thundera to tell Claudius everything that happened while they were there but first there was something Dobo had to do.

He went to see his father.

"Hello, father," Dobo said.

"What are you doing here?" his father asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I was anointed king of the dogs and I have a queen." Dobo said.

"How can a weakling like you get that?" his father said. "I don't know why she loved you some much I told her we should get rid of you and she loved you more than me!" he said.

"I know my mother loved and I heard what she said before she jumped off the cliff was there she told me she loved and it was you who made her unhappy." Dobo said.

"It's not my fault you lousy urchin." his father said.

"I heard what she said and you putting me on streets and me needing to steal for basic needs and having me sent to the pit helped me realize it was the best thing you ever did to me in my life, it helped me realized I was stronger than you thought." Dobo said.

"Father I'll say this if you think about causing any harm to me or my friends or do anything harm anyone in this city, I will have you thrown in jail maybe fighting in the pit might teach you good lesson just like it taught me." he said then left.

Dobo's father was in shock.

Shortly leaving his father's house, Dobo threw up.

"Boy doing that must of really scared you," Donaria said.

Lion-o gave Dobo a rag which Dobo used to wipe his mouth.

"Well at least I did it," Dobo said.

"Yes you did do it." Lion-o said.

Then they headed back to Thundera.

Once back in Thundera Dobo, Donaria, and Lion-o told Claudius what had happened while they were there.

"Wow now king of the dogs Dobo impressive." Panthro said.

"Thank you Panthro," Dobo said.

"The elephants and fishmen have agreed, now we just need the okay from the other animals." Claudius said.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 a special delivery

chapter 7 A specail delivery

It had been several months since the animals had been joined together. They were getting ready for battle.

Liosia was now heavily pregnant. She stayed close to the palace at all times. Lion-o would sometimes rub her sore back.

Snow was fresh on the ground and soon the cub would arrive.

Liosia leaned next to Lion-o. "Lion-o I know you have been training for the war but I hope you aren't gone when the cub arrives because I don't want to be alone going through that." she said.

"Don't worry father told me until the cub arrives I'm staying around the palace even for the first four months of the cubs life." Lion-o said.

"Good," Liosia said.

Later that day Liosia went into labor. Cheetara was present as was Jaga. "Quick find Prince Lion-o." Jaga told a young servant.

The kid ran off to do so.

"I'll get Kali." Cheetara said then ran off.

Cheetara came back as quickly as she left. Kali came up.

"Okay my dear let's get you to the birthing room." Kali said.

"It hurts," Liosia said.

"I know," Kali said.

Liosia was laying bed in labor and Lion-o came rushing in. "Lion-o!" she said.

"Hey Lilian sorry about that I was out with Tygra and I'm sorry." Lion-o said.

"Don't be," Liosia said.

Lion-o held Liosia's hand.

"Everything is looking good so far Liosia. Your labor is progressing rather slowly, it seems your cub is wanting to take it's time." Kali said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Cheetara was their to assist.

Liosia's hair was getting all sweaty as was her face. She was squeezing Lion-o's hand tight. She had some grip.

Lion-o trying to ignore the pain in his hand. Lion-o looked at her and stroked her sweaty hair. "Lion-o can you smile your smile gives me strength." she said.

Lion-o gave her a smile and that helped Liosia feel better. "You're doing good," Kali told her.

Liosia was getting tired it had been hours. Night was about to fall and it was starting to snow.

"The pain is getting worse Kali," Liosia said.

"I know as your labor continues to progress it will get worse," Kali said. "Just hang in there." she said.

"I don't if I can even do it, it hurts so much." Liosia said.

"Liosia remember to breathe," Kali said.

"I know you can do it," Cheetara told her.

"As do I," Lion-o said.

Liosia looked at him. "I know you can do it because you are one of the strongest cats I know and I know our cub will be just as strong as you." he said.

"Lion-o I love so much," Liosia said.

"I love you too," Lion-o said.

Liosia then cried out and squeezed Lion-o's hand.

"Breathe through it," Kali said.

Liosia did the breathing exercises.

"Okay just let me know when you feel the urge to push." Kali said.

Then at then as the sun rose the next morning.

Liosia was squeezing Lion-o's hand tight. Now she was bringing her cub into the world. "You are doing great, keep pushing." Kali said.

Lion-o may have a hurting hand due to how hard Liosia was squeezing it but he didn't care he was about to become a father. "Come on sweetie soon we'll be parents." Lion-o said.

Then Liosia gave one more big push and the cub was caught by Kali's waiting hands. The cub was crying. It was music to the parents ears. "It's a girl!" Kali said.

Cheetara cleaned the cub up in warm water with a clean rag. "You did it, and your cub is very healthy." Kali said.

Then Cheetara handed Liosia the swaddled cub. "Hello sweetie mommy and daddy have been waiting for you," Liosia said.

"Liosia I'm so proud of you giving me a healthy little daughter. Now Thundera has a new princess." Lion-o said.

"What should we name her?" Liosia asked.

"How about Lily because when we meet the flower I gave you was a lily." Lion-o said.

"That is a perfect name," Liosia said.

Claudius, Jaga, and Tygra came in.

"Hey father, meet your granddaughter Lily." Lion-o said.

"Oh she is a beauty." Claudius said.

"My niece she is very pretty," Tygra said.

"Very lovely a lovely princess and some day a wonderful queen." Jaga said.

Lily eyes were shut tight but soon would open either being her mothers stunning deep blue eyes, or her father's blue, green eyes. She had creamy white fur just like her mother and soft light blonde hair. One day Lily would be destined to break hearts.

Soon Liosia nursed her and she was put to bed.

The Liosia soon went to sleep herself. Now she and Lion-o were parents and this was a wonderful time.

Soon Lion-o would go to the war and he knew his family was part of what he must protect.

To be continued.


End file.
